Floop's New Friend
by WhySoSerious1992
Summary: I am terrible at titles. better than it sounds. Okay, basically, I was just looking on and noticed that there are very few fics about the best character in Spy Kids, Fegan Floop, so I decided to write one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fegan Floop is not my character, no matter how much I wish, and I will own this gorgeous man when I meet a fooglie

**Disclaimer: Fegan Floop is not my character, no matter how much I wish, and I will own this gorgeous man when I meet a fooglie. Sarah Minion belongs to me. **

Fegan Floop watched as the Cortez's were reunited. He smiled as they hugged one another. Finally, Juni Cortez broke away from his family and walked over to Fegan.

"Thanks."

Fegan looked down at the young boy.

"For what?" he asked. "I should be thanking you. I just hope my show won't get canceled."

Juni smiled. "Don't worry; I'll make sure it stays on the air." He walked back to his family. Fegan watched as they left his home. He sighed and turned to his assistant, Minion."

Minion looked at his boss. "Please tell me I'm not stuck like this," All four of his heads whined.

Fegan grinned. "Well, I don't have any fooglies except for you, and I'm not changing the show's name."

Minion groaned. Fegan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Minion. It'll be fun!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

". . ."

"Yeah, that's what I though. Now then, we have a lot of work to do, so let's hop to it!" With that, Fegan literally began to hop down the hallway. Minion rolled his eyes and walked after him.

"Oh, come on, you can do better that that!"

"I'm not hopping."

"Spoil sport."

"I prefer it that way."

"Well, you're no fun! Oh, Minion, if only I had someone to hop right along with me. I would be so happy!"

"Yeah, then there would be _two_ of you." He shuddered. "One is enough, thank you."

Fegan frowned at Minion. He really _did_ want a friend, someone more fun than his assistant. Unfortunately, most people found him a bit odd. He was odd, and that's why he was able to create "Floop's Fooglies." No sane person could be that creative.

_Oh well, no use dwelling on dreams,_ he though. _Wait, did __**I**__ just think that? Wow, weird._

"Boss, you okay?"

"What?" Fegan had been staring into space. "Oh, I'm fine. Just . . . thinking."

"Well, try not to do it around me. It's kinda creepy."

"I'll stop if _you_ hop."

"Oh, come on. I don't want to hop."

"Then I won't stop."

". . . Fine." Minion reluctantly hopped after Fegan, who grinned and continued hopping.

A year had passed since Fegan had met the Cortez's. The spring had been leaving his step, so Minion had been making phone calls to people he knew.

"I've got to find someone to make that damn man happy. He's been too gloomy lately and it's making him a pain to live with."

Suddenly, he grabbed the phone and dialed. On the second ring, it picked up.

"Hello, Sarah? It's Alexander. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to meet a friend of mine. What? No, I'm not fixing you up on another date. Listen, my boss has been depressed lately, and—oh come on, it's not like that! You don't even know what I need you to do. Look, you've always been a little odd. What? No, I am not making fun of you. Will you please listen? I just need you to come meet my boss and give him someone to talk to. Look, I've tried, okay? I'm just not able to talk to the guy, he's weird. I'm asking you to do this because I know you'll get along with him. Sarah, as your brother, I have never asked you for anything, right? Well, now I am. Look, just meet him, that's all, okay? Great. What? Oh, don't worry, I'll send a chopper to pick you up. Okay? Okay, see you then."

He hung the phone back up. "Well, that ought to do the trick. Now maybe Mr. Gloom and Doom will be able to get some work done."

"Minion!"

"Speaking of Mr. Cheerful. What can I do you for, boss?"

"Minion, I don't know what do! I've run out of ideas for my show. Oh, this is terrible! I have creator's block. What am I going to do?"

Minion patted Fegan's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Floop. Help is on the way. I was wondering if my sister could come here for a visit."

Fegan looked at Minion. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well, I do. I haven't seen her in years, so I thought it would be nice if she came to visit."

"I don't know. I don't like visitors much, you know that."

"Oh, she'll be scarce around you, sir. I'll keep her out of your way.

Fegan looked down at his shoes, then at the ceiling.

"Fine, but keep her away from me."

Minion smiled. "It's a deal. Now, let's see if we can't get rid of that creator's block."

A week later, the Floopcopter landed at Castle Floop. Minion was already there, waiting to greet his sister. Hiding in the doorway was Fegan, who had begrudgingly agreed to meet Sarah.

_She better not be a weirdo_, he though to himself. _I don't like weirdoes._

Sarah grabbed her bag and got out of the helicopter. _I hate heights_, she thought. She looked down over a ledge of the castle. _Why did I even agree to this?_

"Sarah, I am so glad to see you."

Sarah turned around, expecting to see her brother. Instead, she saw a bizarre man with three heads on his original head and two extra hands on each hand.

"Oh my God. Alex, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

Sarah laughed. "Oh my God, you look like one of those weird things on that Floop show! Man, that guy is freaky."

"Sarah, I would appreciate it if you didn't call my boss "freaky." He's very sensitive."

"Floop is your boss?"

"Yes, and I'd like you to meet him. Mr. Floop, would you come here?"

Sarah looked where Minion pointed and saw Floop, who she believed to be one of the weirdest people on the planet.

Fegan, still looking down, slunk over to the siblings.

"Okay, now could you _look up?_"

Sighing, Fegan raised his head. His eyes widened. He was speechless. She was tall for a woman, but still shorter than him. Long ebony hair framed her pale heart shaped face. Stormy green eyes looked back at him and a pair of thin lips frowned at him. A bright purple blouse with a V-neck covered her average sized chest. Loose jeans were barely hanging to her almost non-existent hips, and worn out tennis shoes covered her small feet.

"Alex, why is he staring at me like that?"

"Sorry, sis. Mr. Floop, come back to earth." Minion snapped his fingers in front his boss's face.

Fegan blinked and looked at his assistant, than at his sister. "I'm sorry, was I staring?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, you kinda were."

Minion stepped next to Fegan. "I believe an introduction is in order. Mr. Floop, this is my sister, Sarah Minion. Sarah, this is Mr. Fegan Floop, my employer."

He nudged Fegan, who offered his hand to Sarah. She took it and shook his hand. Almost immediately after their hands touched, they pulled away from each other. Minion looked at Sarah and Fegan.

"Now, surely you two don't hate each other already?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, as soon as I grabbed his hand, there was this-this . . ."

"Spark?" asked Fegan.

"Yeah, that's it. Listen, Alex, you sure it's okay to stay?"

Minion nodded. "Of course it is. Sarah, why don't I show you where you'll be staying, and then I want to show you a room I know you'll love."

She sighed and nodded, then picked up her duffle bag and followed her brother into the castle.

Fegan stood there a moment longer, and then followed them inside. He immediately went to his room to think.

Minion led Sarah through hallway after hallway until they got to a door that was bright blue and purple tie dye. He opened the door and stepped aside, letting her pass him. She dropped her bag on the plush carpet, which was a plum color.

A queen sized bed was pushed against the wall, all of the bedding a light violet. A nightstand was next to it with an alarm clock occupying its surface. There was a closet with a sliding door and a vanity with a decent sized mirror. A jewelry box sat on the vanity. Its white surface had violets painted on it. The whole room was different shades of purple.

Sarah took a sharp intake of breath as she looked around the room.

"Oh, Alex, it's beautiful. My favorite color, too."

"I know. That's why I picked this room for you to stay in; I knew you'd love it."

She sighed and hugged her brother, who hugged her back.

"Thank you, Alex." She pulled away and looked at him. "Now, what did you want to show me?"

"Ah, that is a surprise. Follow me, and stay close. It's easy to get lost in here."

She nodded and followed him through another sequence of hallways until they reached a door. She read the signs by it.

"Imagination Room? What's that?"

Minion smiled and opened the door for her. When she was in, he closed it and went to the control room.

Sarah frowned. She was in a green wired room.

"Alex, what's so imaginative about this room? Alex?" She looked behind her to see him missing. Suddenly, everything changed.

Sarah was surrounded by clouds. Everywhere, clouds moved past her. She walked further into the room when the scenery changed again.

She was on a hill overlooking the ocean. Salty air blew her hair as she looked out at the vast ocean of blue.

"This is amazing," she breathed. "This is the most astonishing thing I've ever seen."

The scene faded and she was back in the green room. The door opened and she walked out to meet her brother.

Minion was standing by the door. "Well, how'd you like it?"

"That was fantastic! Who thought of that?"

"Oh, Mr. Floop did. He designed this whole place. In a twisted sort of way, he's a genius."

"He's a nut case. That show was always kind of weird."

"Don't tell him that. He'd loose it! That show is everything to him, and ever since the Cortez's, he's been moping around, whining about how he doesn't have anyone to talk to. That's why I called you. That man has been almost impossible to live with. Plus," he added, "I missed my baby sister."

"Aw, I missed you, too big brother."

They walked back to her room. Sarah looked at the jewelry box.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Okay. Why does Floop have a jewelry box in a guest room? I mean, why would a grown man have a—oh my God, is he gay?"

Minion laughed so hard he fell to the floor. Sarah looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you okay? Why are you laughing? He_ is_ gay, isn't he?"

He started laughing again. When he stopped, he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No, he's not gay, but thanks to you, I'll never be able to look him in the eye again without laughing. _I_ put the jewelry box in here. I saw it somewhere and thought you might like it. Happy early birthday, Sarah."

Sarah's twenty-eighth birthday was in a week.

She looked at the door, then to her brother, then back to the door.

"Hey, would Floop care if I walked around?"

"I don't think so, as long as you didn't bother him."

"Okay." With that, she turned on her heels and left the room to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SPY KIDS

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM SPY KIDS. I DO NOT OWN FLOOP, THOUGHT I WISH I DID SIGH OH WELL. . . .HEY, A GIRL CAN DREAM, CAN'T SHE? OKAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Sarah walked along the halls of Floop castle trying to find her room. An hour ago, she had gone for a walk. Now, she was completely lost.

"Boy, Alex wasn't kidding. It's easy to get turned around in here."

She kept wandering until she found the balcony where she had arrived.

"Okay, where did we go from here? Let's see, I remember passing a picture of a weird flower, and then a strange looking dog; or was that a cow? Man, this place is weird," she mumbled.

After passing the same potted plant three times in a row, Sarah gave up.

"Where the hell am I?!"

"An hour here and you've already forgotten where you are?" Fegan asked from behind her.

Since Sarah hadn't seen or heard him approach here, she screamed and jumped a foot in the air.

"God, don't _do that! _Also, no, I didn't forget where I am, I just. . . .Kinda, sort of got . . . lost."

He couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when she glared daggers at him. "Jeez, if looks could kill . . ."

"Is there anything normal about you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, like you don't know. Between this funhouse and that demented kid's show, I doubt there's anything normal about you."

"I'll have you know there are plenty of things that are normal about me. . . . . ."

". . . . ."

"A-and when I think of them I will tell you."

"Well, you're gonna be thinking for a while then."

Sarah took a few steps past him, but had to stop because that would lead her out to the balcony.

"What's wrong, don't like heights?" Fegan smirked.

She glared at him. "Shut up. No, I _don't_ like heights. Heights scare me. I climbed a tree when I was eight and fell out, so now I don't like being high up."

Sarah stopped talking and looked confused. "Wait, why did I tell you that?"

"Were you not supposed to?"

"No, but only Alex and our parents know that; I don't talk about it to anyone else, so why am I talking to _you_ of all people?"

Fegan shrugged. "I don't know. Well, this has been fun, but I must get back to my show now."

He walked off but stopped when Sarah called after him.

"Wait!"

Fegan turned on is heels and looked back at her. "Yes?"

Looking embarrassed, she said "Um, could you point me to the right room? I think it's purple. . . ."

"Sure, follow me."

The two of them started towards Sarah's room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So . . . . . virtual room, huh? I should've known you'd have some weird computer room for your freaky show," Sarah commented as she was led back to her room, trying to memorize their path.

"My show is not "freaky." There's this thing called creativity, perhaps you've heard of it?" Fegan snapped back. "I can't imagine you possessing a single creative cell in that scrawny little body of yours."

"Scrawny? At least I'm not colorblind."

"Who says I'm colorblind?"

"Nobody, but judging by that outfit, it's not hard to guess. What, did a rainbow puke on you?"

"Ha ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Oh please, what are you, five years old? Act your age. Oh wait, you are."

"Oh, that's _very_ mature." Fegan stopped walking and turned no his heels. "Your room is down this hall. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than baby-sit, so why don't you grab a juice box and your blankie and go take a nap?" he patted Sarah on the head and left without another word. Sarah stood there a moment before her eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed.

"Oh _hell_ no, I know he did _not_ just say that." She spun around and went down another hallway to find her brother. "Alex! I hope you can get another job, because your boss is dead meat!"

* * *

"God, how can you stand it? I haven't been here a full day and already I wanna shoot him!" Sarah vented as she paced back and forth in a small room with TV monitors everywhere. Minion sat in a large chair with an amused look on all four of his faces.

"You'll get used to it."

"The hell I will," she snapped. "I can't say here; he's gonna drive me Looney Tunes! I just—I wanna—ooh, if I ever get my hands around his stupid neck I'll—"

"Sarah," said Minion. "At least try to get along with him. Please."

Sarah forced herself to calm down and take deep breaths. "Okay, I'll try to deal; I don't have to like it, though. Any smile I make towards him and nice thing I say to his face—it's fake."

Minion shrugged. "Fine with me; just make sure he buys it."

"Deal, but you owe me _big time_."

**A/N: **The plot thickens!


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I feel really bad about not updating, my readers can expect a whole lot of chapters within the next week.**

* * *

"Yo, Floop! Hold up, I wanna talk!" Sarah ran to catch up with Fegan as he made his way to the virtual room. It had been two days since her last conversation with him.

"Something I can help you with, Ms. Minion?"

"Um, listen, I just wanted to say . . . I think we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean to be so, well, childish, and I owe you an apology." She took a deep breath and swallowed her pride. "So why don't we start over? Hi, I'm Sarah."

". . . . . . Fegan."

"Fegan, I'm sorry I called your show freaky, I'm sorry I said you were colorblind, and I'm sorry for calling you a five year old." Sarah felt like she was going to throe up but she never faltered and never dropped her smile.

"Well, that was unexpected. I suppose I'm sorry for implying that you still drink juice boxes and take naps."

"Tell this to anyone and you're dead, but I _do_ take naps sometimes," she admitted. "And _hey_! What's wrong with juice boxes, huh?"

"O-oh, I didn't mean—"

"Ha, gotcha," Sarah laughed. "Man, you're easier than I thought."

"I am not!" said Fegan indignantly, though a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Maybe having someone around wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna barf," Sarah whined as she fell face-down in her bed. Being nice to Floop was taking its toll on her. "This is harder than I thought it would be. It really doesn't help that he's being nice back," she moaned. "If I'm not careful, I could actually start to—ugh—like him."

She was doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

On the first day of Sarah Minion's visit, Fegan had wanted the girl to drop dead. On the third day of her visit, he had been surprised when she'd apologized and suggested they start over. He'd been wary; she had to be up to something. On the fifth he decided she wasn't as bad as she'd seemed on that first day. On the sixth day Fegan was sort of glad she'd came.

* * *

Sarah's birthday came seven days after her arrival. Her twenty-eighth birthday, to be exact. Minion bought her a cake and that was all she'd expected, since her brother had already given her the jewelry box.

She didn't expect Floop to hand her a small box wrapped in gold paper. He looked down at his feet and mumbled "Happy Birthday," while she took it, then walked away, feeling like an idiot.

Sarah ripped the paper off and opened the box. Her eyes went wide and she gave a small "oh," as she pulled out a gold chain necklace. Hanging from the chain was a square cut emerald.

"Whoa," she breathed. He was making it really hard for Sarah to resent him.

Really, really hard.

* * *

"I can't keep this up," Sarah sighed as she paced back and forth in her room. "He's making it really hard to just fake being friends. I don't even think I'm faking anymore."

Sarah was honestly starting to like Fegan, and giving her a present—which she loved—made her like him even more.

Sarah wasn't faking anymore; they really were friends.


End file.
